


Reclaimed

by crimson_violet



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_violet/pseuds/crimson_violet
Summary: On some level, Ivy can sense all of the plant life in Gotham. And she isn't pleased with how they're feeling. She will raze this city to the ground to save them.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Reclaimed

Her stomach churns as the scent of pollution in Gotham's air hits her nose as she draws her first breath of the day. Ivy knows that she is the last advocate for the sanctity of nature left in this godforsaken city. The greed and the carelessness of villains and the wealthy alike have left the air, the water, and the soil ravaged by so many toxins and chemicals that her beautiful plants are choking on it, and so is she. She resolves to tear down each and every one of the idiots responsible for poisoning her children. She will remake this crumbling city in her own image, or she will raze it to the ground. Or both.

Harley's abhorrent boyfriend was at the top of her list, of course. She had taken care of him already, her thorns rending his flesh and turning white to red as the bulbs of her flowers expand in his throat and choke off the terrible screams of laughter that spill from his lips. She takes the ugliest thing she knows, and makes something beautiful, as blood and scraps litter the room. Ivy smiles. This is a good memory. Her hands and leaves and vines had shielded dear Harley's eyes and ears from this carnage, as her softest petal had swiped away the tears from her cheeks. She would get over it, in time.

Tonight, Ivy is ready for her next target. It is Halloween night, and she knows exactly where he'll be - he is so predictable. She just needs to reach him before he poisons the air and water with his toxin, and before the Bat gets to him, of course.

Her every move is perfectly calculated as she approaches him, from the sway of her hips, to the set of her smile, to the drape of her hair. She is the allure of the untouched wild. He is her prey, and she is hunting.

"Hello, Jonathan," she says.

"Isley." He says stiffly, glancing past her as if he doesn't have time for this. "You know that I know better than to--"

Despite his words, she feels his gaze from under his hood roving over the delicate leaves that cover her skin, and the curve of her smile grows. This is almost too easy.

"Oh, do you?" She purrs as she continues her approach. "And you're sure you don't need help? It's your special day, after all."

"Isley. I thought we had an agreement." She sees his posture stiffen as she grows close enough to touch him.

"We do, darling. I'm here to  _ help _ ." Her perfectly manicured fingers slip their way under his hood and she can feel his entire body go rigid as her skin meets his. She tears it off his head and presses a kiss to his lips, and watches as his eyes go unfocused.  _ So _ easy to manipulate. Perhaps too easy, she realizes one second too late, as she feels him shove a needle into her thigh and pump her full of Fear. Even as the feeling fills her body, she can see his pupils dilate wide as her perfume hits his lungs and her lipstick sinks into his skin. She has him. She is an unstoppable force of nature, and now that her eyes are filled with images of the terrible and twisted things that could happen to her plants, she is ready to make him suffer. Injecting her was a bad idea, it seems.

Vines burst from the ground around her and lash him firmly into place. Fear has only made her angry. She will take her time with him. She runs a soft finger down his throat and laughs as he squirms. It's been a while since she's played with her kills. She will be carrying out her vengeance on all of the shitty men of Gotham on his flesh tonight.

"Isley, Isley,  _ please- _ " His begging is pathetic.

She kicks him. "You should be addressing me as  _ Poison Ivy _ , Crane."

"Ivy. Poison Ivy. Please,  _ please _ , I'll do anything you want, anything for you, please just touch me, anything,  _ anything- _ "

Her perfume has him babbling and obedient, and honestly more desperate than she'd expected. Perhaps the new formula was a little strong. He seems a little too useless to actually  _ do _ anything. No matter. She'd have to adjust the formula later. This is more than suitable for her current needs. She shoves her wrist under his nose and forces him to inhale more of it. He does so eagerly, and her lip curls in disgust.

"Isley- I-Ivy, you smell so good,  _ so good _ ,  _ fuck _ you smell amazing. Your skin is so s-soft."

She can't believe she'd thought of this idiot as an equal, as a colleague, as someone formidable. He's just as pathetic as the rest of them. She listens to his begging as her vines twist and snake around his body, until that grows tiresome, then she silences him with vines forced into his mouth. She listens to his whimpers and whines and sobs until that grows tiresome too. She thinks his body must also be tired from all that twisting and squirming and writhing.

She makes the most beautiful flower blossom in front of his face and release its pollen all over him. A lethal overdose of the active ingredient in her perfume. He screams as hard as he can through the greenery filling his mouth, as his skin flushes hotter than hell and he dies a slow death, burning for her every minute of it. She laughs, and she never touches him, as she watches his eyes and his body beg her to do so.

She leaves him there to rot, as a warning to the rest of them. As a message that she is a force of nature, and nature is more powerful than their little human minds can comprehend. She is coming for them all, eventually. Harley, sweet Harley, will make some complaint about killing all of her friends, but Ivy will silence her with a kiss, and everything will be perfect.


End file.
